Walt Disney Home Entertainment Online Bumpers
1999-2000 (Disney.com) Bumper: On a black background, a spark writes out the "Disney" logo text in red, then the red sans-serif letters ".com" falls in place one by one next to it; while that happens, pixels form a rotating red ball with a yellow Disney "D" symbol on it, while arectangular, round-sided yellow banner (with blue border) fades in with the slogan "WHERE THE MAGIC LIVES ONLINE" inside it in blue. Afterward, the "D" ball zooms in and exits left to reveal the Disney.com website behind it. We zoom to the right side of the site so that we see a glove cursor move on and click the "Movies" bar. We then crossfade to the "Movies" page, and we zoom in so that the cursor clicks on the "On Video & DVD" bar. When the cursor clicks, a white screen with a theater marquee materializes and fills up the screen; the marquee reads "NEW RELEASES", and them moves left to make way for text reading "COMING ATTRACTIONS". The scene then cuts to the "Special Offers" page (depicting Mickey Mouse behind a box office reaching his arm out of the hole and holding a ticket), and then the screen flashes to the bottom of the box office, where there lies a poster frame that flashes through different images of Disney video covers to the beat of the music, finishing on a white image with the red words "NOW SHOWING!". After that, a black screen with the red "D" ball from before zooms up and fills the screen. Two bundles of pixie dust make its way down from both sides of the ball, then spread away from each other as the "Disney.com" logo and slogan box fade in below the ball. Finally, the logo zooms back a bit so that some pixie dust forms the logo for Go Network (a green stoplight with the word "GO" inside it and the word "Network" below it), with the text "part of" and "go.com" on either side of it, on the lower-right corner of the screen. Variants: *On 2000 releases, there are some changes, including updating the layout of the webpages. After the logo is formed, the "D" ball zooms in and exits left to reveal a search bar with the text "Disney.com" being typed into it, and the homepage zooms in and stretches to fill the screen after the "Enter" button is clicked. The marquee screens don't appear; instead, the screen shifts to focus on the different sections of the "Video & DVD" page before clicking to the "Coming Attractions" page, then to the "Special Offers" page. Also, the poster frame cuts don't time to the music anymore. Finally, the Go Network logo doesn't appear; instead, the notice "©Disney" appears below, with "Disney" in itssignaturefont. *On later versions of the above variant, the "Movies" bar is updated to read "Movies & Videos". *An early sub-variant of that later variant has the "Video & DVD" webpage themed around the movie Tarzan. *On the first pressing of Tarzan, the Go Network logo is different. FX/SFX: The Disney.com logo being formed, the movements through the website and the scene transitions. Music/Sounds: An announcer (Mark Elliott) speaks while a hip-hop instrumental plays underneath. *1st variant: "Find out more about Disney movies and videos at Disney.com, the #1 family site on the Web! Click on the 'Movies' channel and go to 'Video & DVD' for the latest information on new releases, coming attractions, special offers and more! To see it all, come to where the magic lives online! Be our guest at Disney.com, part of Go Network!" *2nd variant: "Find out more about Disney movies and videos. Just type in Disney.com, the #1 family site on the Web. Click on the 'Movies' (or 'Movies & Videos') channel and go to 'Video & DVD' for the latest information on new releases, coming attractions, special offers and more. To see it all, come to where the magic lives online. Be our guest at Disney.com." *''Tarzan variant: "Find out more about Disney movies like ''Tarzan. Just type in Disney.com, the #1 family site on the Web. Click on the 'Movies' channel and go to 'Video & DVD' for the latest information on new releases, coming attractions, special offers and more. To see it all, come to where the magic lives on online. Be our guest at Disney.com." *''Tarzan variant (first pressing): "Find out more about Disney movies like ''Tarzan. Just type in Disney.com, the #1 family site on the Web. Click on the 'Movies' channel and go to 'Video & DVD' for the latest information on new releases, coming attractions, special offers and more. To see it all, come to where the magic lives on online. Be our guest at Disney.com, part of Go Network!" Availability: The first variant can be seen on VHS releases from late 1999, such as Pinocchio, Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas, Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving ''and ''Annie. The second variant can be seen on releases from early 2000 such as Tarzan ''and ''An Extremely Goofy Movie, as well as early Gold Classic Collection titles like Toy Story, Mulan,'' The Aristocats and ''Saludos Amigos. Editor's Note: The music is very catchy and is sure to have you dancing to it. 2000 (Video.com) Bumper: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds/Voiceover: TBA Availability: Seen on Buena Vista's VHS releases of their PG to R-rated catalog from 2000 that had the Video.com promo. Editor's Note: None. Category:Online Bumpers Category:Disney IDs